Episode 9711 (7th March 2019)
Plot Seb goes to work, surprised that Gary hasn't sacked him. Rana admits to Alya that she's felt like a third wheel since Lolly appeared on the scene. Andrea Abruzzi turns up for his first day at work on the day before the opening of Trim Up North and agrees to help Nick get the flyers printed. Yasmeen tells Geoff why she's been holding back and asks for another chance. He agrees. Eileen tells Rita that Gemma is moving out after hearing her talking to Chesney. Seb becomes paranoid that Gary has told the other builders about him and Sarah after they exclude him from a private joke. Alya lets Kate know that Rana isn't happy with how things are. Rita pretends to be devastated over Gemma leaving in order to get a vodka and tonic and a hotpot out of her before admitting that she'll be glad to be rid of her clutter. Nick is visited by Rachel Healy, who works for a rival barber. She makes him interview her for Andrea's job. Seb accuses Anton Radkov of laughing at him. Anton denies the charge and demands an apology. At Gary's suggestion, they hold bags of sand over their heads to determine which one will say sorry. He then cuts Seb's bag, covering the lad in sand. Later in the Rovers, Seb repeats his accusation, now directing his anger at Gary. He argues that Gary is only giving him a hard time because he knows his relationship is doomed. He mentions seeing Sarah coming out of Adam's to stick the knife in. Rana tells Kate she doesn't dislike Lolly, but feels like she's not in control of her own wedding. Gary struggles to keep his cool as Seb continues to rile him. When Gary says it's no wonder they won't let him have the twins, Seb responds by thumping his boss, causing Gary to fire him. Rachel flirts with Nick and gets him to spill the beans about his plan to lure customers in with cheap prices before admitting that she owns his rival and only came in to learn his secrets. Geoff slips on a spillage at Speed Daal and does his back in. Paul helps Gemma move her things over to No.5. Chesney is taken aback by the amount, including an entire suitcase full of makeup. Rana accepts Lolly's help after she books the Chariot Square Hotel for free. Yasmeen insists on looking after Geoff at No.6. Cast Regular cast *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Rana Habeeb - Bhavna Limbachia *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Geoff Metcalfe - Ian Bartholomew *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Paul Foreman - Peter Ash *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Joseph Brown - William Flanagan Guest cast *Lolly - Katherine Pearce *Andrea Abruzzi - Luca Malacrino *Anton Radkov - Leart Dokle *Rachel Healy - Verity Henry Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *The Kabin *Viaduct Bistro *Roy's Rolls *Victoria Street *Prima Doner *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Trim Up North *Speed Daal Notes *This additional episode was shown at 8.30pm on Thursday 7th March due to Coronation Street being moved from its slot by the Brit Awards on Wednesday 20th February. *Renny Krupinski was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode with Mark Lisbon As the Stunt co-ordinator and Robert Jarman as the Stunt Double. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Nick's flirting with the mysterious Rachel is halted when he discovers who she is; Seb finds himself out of a job; and Yasmeen asks Geoff to move in while he recovers from a bad back. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,837,143 viewers (5th place). Category:2019 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns